A need exists for a system for monitoring a remote location in real time using wireless surveillance equipment that can be used to generate a contemporaneous reaction to events at the remote location.
A further need exists for a system that can monitor a remote location using a wide variety of surveillance equipment and react to events at the remote location using a wide variety of equipment, including video equipment, audio equipment, sound generation equipment, light generation equipment, water cannons, fire hoses, and other equipment and devices.
An additional need exists for a system that can monitor a remote location and react to events at that remote location that is entirely wireless and can be accessed by one or more users at any time, from any location, including remote locations.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.